Lemon Shots (SolluxXHuman redrom)
by Poet Of Heart
Summary: A reader insert, a redrom romance with Sollux. Lemon is present.


"Alright Sollux, just take your shirt off and lay on the bed." You said putting on some ambient music. "What'ths that gonna do?" He flushed a faint yellow as he saw you sweep up your hair into a messy pony tail, he eye'd you like a hawk while you took out some yellow candles and light them. "You were complaining about your back and shoulders hurting you right? Then this will help you." You then took out a bottle of massaging oil, before shutting the lights off a soft glow from the many candles illuminated your bedroom. The Gemini troll sat on your bed with a angered expression. "Tho if you wanted me why not just say tho?" He raised a eyebrow at you grinning as you sighed smiling at him. Sollux knew of your feelings for him and often teased you about it, you didn't mind but you wondered if he secretly liked you back. "Sollux seriously you need to get some sleep and today you're getting spa treatment." He sighed rolling his eyes before taking off his shirt putting it on the nightstand then sat back on the bed. "Sollux...Your glasses too." You tapped your foot as you wrapped the oil in a steaming towel to make it warm up. "Fuck why?!" He snarled out at you, one of his bi-polar moments yet again. You smiling reassuringly at him, giggling slightly his little outburst didn't bother you as much as they should have. "Cause it'll help you relax just trust me alright?"

He sighed a guttural groan, hesitantly taking them off he folded the ear pieces and placed them on top of his shirt then laid down his head away from you. You walked over to him on your bed taking the bottle of oil out of the now warm towel you the bottle on the bed. "Now if this is too hot tell me alright?" Sollux was cold blooded, you didn't want to shock his system making him sick or hurt him. He nodded giving you the okay you gently laid the towel along his back making him shiver. "You alright Sollux?" He sighed contentedly nodding his eyes still closed. You then got on the bed with him straddling his hips making his eyes jerk open as he shot a angered glance at you. "Hey!" You made a unamused face at him while thinking 'Seriously Sollux...?' "I'm just gonna get the knots out of your back you dummy." He relaxed again laying his head back down he watched your actions out of the corner of his eye. You opened the bottle pouring some oil onto your hand then took the towel off his back letting air hit it. He shivered a bit as you warmed up the oil between your hands. "Don't try and pull any..." He stopped as your hands slowly run over his back making him grimace you circled your thumbs over his shoulder blades. "It hurts here right Sollux?" He nodded groaning as you fingers ran over sore spots slowly working the painful kinks.

He sighed his sore shoulders now becoming warm from the oil and your hands kneading his skin. The aroma of the candles finally filled the room as the wax started to melt when Sollux took a deep breath in his skin shivered. 'Fuckin honey...' You knew his weakness often using it to calm him down it was like his kryptonite. He had a few weaknesses but you abused the honey one the most you kept rubbing his shoulders his eyes now half lidded as he relaxed. He was melting under your touch he didn't think you'd go to such great lengths to make sure he was feeling better. Aradia or Fef made him feel a slight moment of comfort, but with you he always felt relaxed even the voices an whispers defend. Your hands ran down his spine carefully pressing your skilled fingers on his back against his tense muscles made him shudder out a slight moan. "Just relax, breath in all the goodness around you and let the bad out." You softly traced your left hand over his spine as your right kneaded his lower back with your palm.

He couldn't believe a human could make him feel so wonderful, he was in heaven while you were his angel. His eyes were glazed over as he breathed deeply the warmth you were giving him was overwhelming. Your hands switched now your left kneaded sore spots on his lower back your right hand fingers making small individual circles along his spine his head was fuzzy from the natural high you gave him. "Feeling a little better honey?" You asked him softly, he had only let you call him that for reasons unknown to you. "Yeth..." He hisses out as you knead his flesh with just your thumbs and pointer fingers as you smile at him. Kanaya, Rose and Terezi told him time and time again that you were the one to go to if you needed pain relief. "I'm glad I'm helping my favorite hacker feel better." you said sweetly as he shivered his grip now around your pillow as he propped his head on it. How dare you flirt with him while he was in a immobilized state, but he knew you weren't someone to pray on his emotions.

You blushed smiling in your mind you were fangasmly screaming as you ran your hands on his back, you evil little thing you. Tsk tsk for shame as you eyed his grub scars you wanted to touch them so bad. "Hey Sollux are your sides sore as well if you want I can rub them for you too?" He lazily picked his head up his eyes still half lidded as he nodded before plopping his head back down. You giggled carefully not touching the scars just yet. You worked his sides for a little while his face flushing. You gently ran your hands back up to his shoulders again now rubbing his neck as he shuddered. "You have pain here too Sollux..?" You sighed sadly, he really wasnt to confident you could help him so he would have just dealt with it. "If you ever need help to get rid of this tension just tell me alright?" He propped him self up on his elbows now. "Tho... it'th okay?" He said looking at his hands as his breathing was returning to a normal pace. "Of course where else does it hurt honey?" You got off him as he turned over laying his back against your fluffy pillows. "My armth.." You quickly grabbed the oil putting a thin trail of it on his left arm you softly worked it into his arm smiling moving your thumbs upwards as your hands moved down. You quickly did the same to his right arm but now instead of his shoulder you started at his fingers working your way up.

You smiled at him while your hands made him shiver his face now flushing softly. He was face to face with you he was watching how your eyes would look and pin point where there was pain. You were a observer, you've always been you saw the littlest flaw in something but equally saw its beauty. "Hey Sollux when I'm done you should try and sleep, it'll help ensure that all the kinks are gone." He nodded yawning his eyes starting to glaze over again this time his eyes fully closed. You sighed taking off his shoes gently pulling them off then you laid him under your covers blushing at how cute he was when he slept. You leaned over kissing his forehead then both his cheeks tucking him in. In a soft whisper so only you heard it, or so you thought "Love you honey." You got up blowing out some of the candles leaving others burning so it was even dimmer in the room, hoping it would help his slumber.


End file.
